


this is everything

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Comfortember Day Five: Cuddling.His three girls are feeling a little under the weather and these small moments of cuddling the three Han's on the couch, mean everything to him.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044117
Kudos: 11
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	this is everything

Chimney smiles as he looks at his girls on the couch, Maddie curled up asleep in the middle with Amelia on one side and Penny on the other, the three of them asleep to the sound of Finding Dory playing in the background. It’s just a little stomach bug, that he’s somehow managed to escape but started with Amelia coming home from school with a sniffle and cultivated in both Maddie and Penny being taken down just a day later.

It’s been a few days and the vomiting has eased for their daughters, along with the his over-dramatic four-year-old daughter asking him if she’d ever, ever feel better again, whilst Maddie still didn’t seem over the worst of it. It’s with a sigh that he leans forward to press his hand to her forehead; the fever was long gone, the clamminess of her skin having disappeared too whilst she still appeared pale and still nauseated.

That was how she had found herself in the middle of a cuddle sandwich between the two girls and how he’d found himself sneaking off to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test or two (four, he bought four) just in case. Chimney doesn’t want to disturb them, he really doesn’t but it’s hard to resist the thought of being snuggled up with three of his most favourite people in the whole world. It’s with relative ease that he finds himself picking Penny up from where she’d been snuggled into Maddie’s side, replacing where her tiny body had been with his own, expertly placing her on his lap as she barely stirs.

There’s no prompting on his side for Maddie to rest her head on his shoulder, even in her sleep, as though she just senses his presence, his arm wrapping tightly around her as his hand moves to rest on top of Amelia’s head. Aside from the circumstances, moments like this is everything he could have dreamt of and so much more. He can remember wanting a family of his own throughout his twenties and then his thirties. How much he had longed to have a child, to be called dad and prove that he could do it better than his own.

Maddie had given him love without judgement and two beautiful daughters and soon, in five months, on the seventh anniversary since the day they had met, she’d be his wife. His lips press to the top of her head as he pulls her closer, feeling Penny shift on his lap a little. Fingers run through long hair, other hand moving to pull the blanket up a little more over their bodies, a massive grin on his face when he nudges his nose into the coconut scent of Maddie’s hair when his own eyes fall to a close.

If someone had told him a few years ago that this would be his life, he’d never have believed them, cuddling on the couch with a family of his own and a smile on his face when he finds himself lulled into a comfortable sleep, holding Maddie closer when Penny’s tiny fingers wrap around the fabric of his top as she sleeps.

Happiness. That’s all he feels in that moment, his mind no longer on the pregnancy tests he’d been content in waking up Maddie to take right there and then just ten minutes previously. Finding out could wait, snuggling his three Han’s (maybe four) was everything.


End file.
